Icha Icha: Pervert Power
by FliscentFiretail
Summary: One night working late Kumori makes the mistake of wishing for men hot men in her life to make things more interesting. Now she has a power that allows her to travel back and forth from the Naruto verse: nosebleeds. What will happen next as our heroine finds herself in steamy and hilarious situations with all the hot men of the Naruto cast? M for future lemons. Character polls
1. Chapter 1 Founder's of Konoha Arc

**AN: Hey there. My first attempt at making a crack fiction. Reviews are needed.**

**WARNING: MIGHT CONTAIN MATURE CONTENT LATER ON. THIS CHAPTER IS RELATIVELY SAFE.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Someone else does.**

* * *

Ch.1

Kumori began to curse quietly as she nicked her thumb on a particularly hard slip of paper. She grit her teeth as blood began to well up in the cut, her annoyance only growing. Here she was having to stay late at work once more instead of being able to get a life, just because her boss said so. Yeah, she got paid overtime, but still the loss of her evening wasn't helping her mood.

"Stupid paper cut," she growled under her breath as she got up from her desk and went into her boss's office to look through his desk for a band aid. The man had about everything you could think of in that desk of his, from manga novel's his kids had left in his office to crayons and Barbies. She also knew he kept the fine maple mulled brandy on the book shelf behind the law text book well out of the reach of his kids and wife, so he probably had a band aid somewhere in that infernal desk of his.

"Ah, there it is," Kumori muttered as she found one sticking out of the pages of one of the manga novels.

"I wish I had a life that actually involved hot men. At least then all of this could be a bit more bearable," she grumbled as she picked up the novel to get the band aid, her blood smearing slightly across the cover. Kumori froze as the book suddenly started to glow and she screamed as the floor suddenly gave way. She kept screaming as she fell through a dark hole, the office ceiling quickly being lost in the darkness and suddenly she was falling out of the hole into a bright blue sky the hole quickly being lost as it closed up. Splash! She landed in hot water before she rose sputtering and gasping to her feet in the surprisingly shallow water.

"Agh! What the hell?!" she cried as she looked around in bewilderment.

"Are you alright?" came a deep masculine voice. She paused to look at the source of the voice to find a very attractive Asian looking man standing on the bank of what looked to be a pool, a short towel wrapped around his waist. He had defined chiseled muscles wrapped around a powerful looking torso and arms, his body hairless except for the long silky brown hair he had that went past his waist. Hot damn, she thought as a little blood began to trinkle from her nose alarming her.

"Actually, I don't think so. My nose is starting to bleed for some reason," she said in alarm. The man blushed and looked away with a nervous grin and a chuckle as if embarrassed for some reason.

"Is there a particular reason there is a woman on the man's side of the bathhouse Hashirama? What would the populous of the village think if they knew that their Hokage was having 'relations' in the public bathhouse?" came an even deeper sensual voice as another man exited the bath house with measured steps coming to a halt beside the hot water I was in. He too was clad in a short white towel, exposing his muscular defined abs and torso a wild spiky mess of long black hair hanging down to his lower back. Holy moley Guaquamole, the young woman thought to herself. Unlike the man from before, this man had a leaner frame, his muscles even more pronounced despite the fact that they were more compact. If the other guy was hot this guy was smoking hot.

"Hey! Don't go jumping to conclusions Madara! A black hole suddenly opened in the sky and she fell out of it! It's not my fault she's here!" snapped the long brown haired man defensively.

"What's going on here?" came another voice as another man came out of the bath house dressed in only a short white towel. I could feel the steady flow of liquid dripping from my nose but I couldn't tear my sight away from the three handsome men. The newcomer had a stern youthful face with silver hair and a red line on both cheeks and on his chin, his body as delicious as the other two.

"Your brother is claiming that this woman fell from the sky an into the hot springs Tobirama. I suggest you lecture him on forming better lies for in the future. It would be unsightly for the top ninja in the village to be known for making such foolish claims."

"I'm not lying Uchiha!" growled Hashirama defensively as he elbowed the dark haired man. Meanwhile their female guest was having dirty thought about all three hot barely covered males before her. I wish a gust of hair would blow their towels off, she thought longingly after a moment with a wistful sigh. All three men yelp as there was a sudden gust of wind, each raising their arms to shield their face as the hot steam of the hot springs was swept away, giving Kumori a front row seat as each of their towels was blown off and into the hot springs. Each male froze as they realized that they where naked in front of a woman who was currently gaping at them with a slack jaw and wide shocked eyes. Hashirama yelped and dove behind his brother who scowled and covered his modesty with his hands, his cheeks turning bright red making his red lines disappear from his cheeks. Madara looked between the young woman and the cowering men before he snorted and strolled into the hot springs easily, looking unconcerned as the young woman's shock attention was immediately directed towards the man coming toward her in the water.

"Is there a particular reason that you're still here?" he asked quietly, his voice growing husky as he leaned forward to speak in her ear. It was too much for Kumori to handle. His scent was fresh and musky, defiantly masculine and despite the heat of the water she could feel his body heat rolling off of him, he was so close. This Madara Uchiha man had officially broke her hotness meter and she was thrown back by the force of her geyser like nosebleed. The men yelped and she was falling once more, the darkness surrounding her as the handsome man's startled face was lost rapidly as she fell into the darkness.

"-ori! Kumori! Come on kid, wake up," came a distant but upset male voice. Kumori groaned and her eyes fluttered open to find her boss's worried face hovering over hers, the ceiling behind his head. He quickly helped her sit up as she blinked owlishly at the room.

"What happened?" asked her boss as she shook her head wincing at her head ache.

"I'm not quite sure. I came in here looking for a band aid or something when I cut my finger," Kumori said with a frown as she looked at the dried cut on her finger. She looked over the room to find that there was a book lying next to her on the floor. Her eyes widened in shock when she realized there were two men on the front that looked like the cartoon version of Hashirama and Madara on the front. She picked the novel back up and a band aid fell out landing on her lap. She jerked in surprise to find there was blood on her shirt.

"What the hell? Where is all the blood from," she said in shock. Her boss frowned as he helped her to her feet.

"It looks like you had one hell of a nosebleed. That would explain why you passed out all of a sudden. I'm going to give you the day off. Go ahead and schedule an appointment with a doctor, ok?" he said as she stood.

"O-ok," she said uncertainly as she frowned at the cover of the book. Naruto it said. She frowned a bit more as she made note of the spelling of the name and handed the book back. As she gathered her things and left the office she frowned. She had some research to do.

When she got home the first thing the young woman did was get a decent shower and put her cloths in the wash. She didn't need her work cloths getting stained by the blood or else she would have to replace them. Dressed in a robe as she ran a towel through her hair she sat down in front of her computer and pulled up Google intent on finding out what this Naruto was. Soon she was reading the first manga online as she ate some cookies. She paused halfway through the chapter, her cookie halfway to her mouth as she realized what was happening in the book. Naruto had just transformed into a beautiful naked woman and his teacher was thrown back by the force of his nosebleed. Just like she had when she had been looking at those three gorgeous naked men. She quickly looked up what nosebleeds meant in anime and found that it meant that you where looking at something perverted (at least for the Japanese culture." She frowned finally realizing why Hashirama blushed. It was because she had been perving over him and he knew it. Wow. After a moment the young woman's interest in the three men grew and she decided to look up the three men from that she had seen. It wasn't until she had gotten on deviant art that she found all the yaoi (Man x Man) fan art that had been made of Hashirama and Madara. Kumori gasped before being thrown back by the force of her nosebleed unable to handle the sight of two hot men that close to one another shirtless while looking all sexy like that. She was falling once more down a hole into darkness her consciousness fading quickly.

Here we go again, she thought.

* * *

**AN: thanks for reading. Please leave a review and vote for who you want to show up next after Madara and Hashirama. **


	2. Chapter 2 Founder's of Konoha Arc

**AN: Hey there guys! Another chapter done. Well, please leave at least three reviews so that I can add the next chapter. Also for those of you who don't know certain connotation that goes with certain phrases, I have left a little translation. **

**FAMILY JEWELS/A MAN'S JUNK/BALLS/THE TWINS: testicles **

**Warning: slightly more mature audience. Rating 13+ years of age.**

Ch. 2

Kumori's journey to consciousness was slow, the first thing she was aware of being the feel of warm blankets, comfortable sheets, and something warm by her side. She rolled over lazily closer to the warmth before getting comfortable. She was about to fall back asleep when she felt the warmth move closer and an arm warping around her pulling her flush to someone's side. Her eyes cracked open and she found herself blinking owlishly as a slightly smug and handsome face came into focus. Another blink and she realized exactly who it was.

"Madara?" muttered the young woman sleepily before huffing and closing her eyes once more.

"What am I doing here?" she finally murmured, still too sleepy to move. The man just chuckled and let his fingers dance across her back.

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be asking you? First you appear at the hot springs, then in my room while half dressed with a giant nosebleed before passing out on me. If I didn't know any better I would think that you were doing this on purpose," he said with a grin. Kumori peaked open her eyes as a frown began to make its way across her face. Why could she feel his bare hand across her back?

Izuna Uchiha yawned as he made his way down the hallway pausing in front of his brother's door as he raised his hand to knock. Before he could there was a yelp of pain that sounded like it was from his brother and a small shriek. The Uchiha didn't think twice and yanked open the door, intent on charging in on whatever was threatening his brother, sharingan already spinning in his eye. What he saw would forever be imprinted in his mind with the sharingan, and not even the Yamanaka mind erasing techniques would be able to help him. (They would however be able to help the poor Yamanaka that ended up seeing that particular scene in Izuna's mind.)

"You sneaky perverted bastard!" snapped a young naked woman who looked a few years younger than himself, her dainty face contorted in anger as she smacked and slapped at his brother, before she grabbed a pillow and began to smother the older equally nude Uchiha with it. He made a muffled grunt before easily pulling it off, shooing her away. The young woman abandoned it and stood before marching around the room in an irritable fashion as she gathered her bathrobe.

"Can't believe the nerve of that guy, acting like he's the lord of the manor or something," muttered the young woman as she stalked past a stunned and frozen Izuna flipping her long silky black hair over her pale creamy shoulder, brown eyes sparkling with annoyance.

"But I _am_ the lord of this manor," called Madara grumpily as he pulled on a pair of pants, deftly following the young woman past Izuna and into the hallway. Izuna remained frozen there for a manner of minutes until a servant greeted him. Then the young man started to twitch before vowing to himself never to rush into his brother's room unannounced ever again.

After Kumori had managed to lose a pestering Uchiha Clan Head (Madara), she managed to traumatize a couple of prudish Uchiha woman with her apart state of undress, (she was after all marching around in only a short bathrobe, and no shoes) and she somehow found herself dressed in a traditional Japanese yukata and clogs, and kicked out of the Uchiha compound to wander. Grumbling to herself, the young woman made her way down the street, not really certain of what to do.

If she wasn't mistaken she was in the Naruto story that she had picked up. She debated whether this was a part of her imagination before deciding to worry about that later. She would make observations of this world and when she got back she would compare them to what she found out later on the series. That was what search engines and Wikipedia was for. After all, she didn't even know what this story was supposed to be about which was good. If the things she found out while in this world matched the story that was listed in wiki, then she would know that it wasn't just her imagination.

She frowned as she traveled down the street unaware of all the uncertain if not wary looks she was receiving from passing people because of the Uchiha clan crest that was now on her back. The village was new after all, and there was still a lot of mistrust between the Senju and Uchiha clan.

She needed someone to ask questions from though. Who though? Who would have most of if not all of the information she needed?

Halfway through the village she stopped, the sight of the mountain catching her eye. There was the stone face of that Hashirama guy staring back at her from across the village. Wait, Madara had said that he was the top ninja in the village or something. Did that mean that he was the Hokage that had been mentioned in the first Naruto chapter? If that was the case, then she could get all the information she needed! She remembered how bashful he had been in the hot springs and a knowing smirk appeared on the young woman's face. She knew exactly how to have him eating out of her hand in no time.

"Ah, that's what I'll do," she muttered to herself before setting of with renewed determination intent on milking the man for all the information she required. She half believed that all this… whatever it was, was a dream or an illusion, so needless to say she wasn't half as worried about the consequences of what might happen if she broke a rule or two. (or three or four. Molesting the Hokage of an imaginary world didn't count as breaking the law, did it?)

Hashirama sighed tiredly as he leaned back in his chair. He hadn't gotten as much sleep a usual last night after puzzling over the oddity that had occurred the day before in the bathhouse and talking about it with his fiancée Mito. He ended up ask her to create some security seals in the village. People shouldn't be able to come and go like that so easily. It was bad for village security and it wouldn't do for there to be someone who could waltz in and out of a ninja village at will. Needless to say, Mito had been very amused to hear of the incident though she had been slightly annoyed that someone had been perving over her man. As his eyes began to slide shut the doors to his office suddenly burst open revealing the mystery woman from the day before clad in a dark blue full length yukata being trailed by his flustered if not highly annoyed secretary.

"You!" he said as he stood, his eyes widening in shock before his cheeks flushed bright pink. No longer wet and looking like a half-drowned cat, the young woman was undeniably… well GOREUOS! Long silky dark, dark, brown hair went past her bottom in soft waves and framed her high cheek bones and dainty nose, full defined rose-colored lips quirked up into a triumphant smile as her dewy brown eye sparkled with unquestionable mischief, promising undeniable trouble. It was very distracting. Mito would have his head if she knew what he was thinking at this moment.

"I'm sorry sir, I tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen," said the secretary as she eyed woman with slight distaste and fear. An Uchiha bargin into the Hokage's office was something that could be seen as a hostile act on part of the clan. The young woman just scoffed and waved a dismissive hand at his secretary.

"I need to talk to the Hokage alone, thank you. There's an important matter that must be discussed that prying ears should not be privy to," said Kumori with an imperious sniff, making sure to look down her nose at the smaller woman in an attempt to copy the Uchiha woman she had met so far. The secretary blinked in surprise before shooting the tall elegant young woman a slight glare. The yukata that Kumori was wearing only managed to highlight her slender curvy figure, her long silky dark hair and dark eyes making her look like a true Uchiha. After gathering her courage the secretary spoke once more.

"I'm sorry, but you don't have an appointment. If you need to speak with him, you need to come with me to make one," said the young woman. She soon found her pinned under the dark gaze of the young "Uchiha" woman, her full lips tilting into a dark seductive grin, making the secretary stiffen in surprise and alarm. The false Uchiha moved forward before bending to speak in the secretaries ear, her voice a seductive purr, her warm breath caressing the woman's ear before ghosting across her neck, making her shiver slightly.

"Trust me dear, you wouldn't need an appointment if you knew him like I do. Hmm, you're a little young for our taste, and threes a crowd, but I guess you could… join us if you're that insistent," came Kumori's voice as it dropped to a velvety purr. Hashirama's eyes widened as his secretary's cheeks turned brilliant red and the woman began to stutter as she stumbled back away from the lithe form of the 'Uchiha' woman.

"N-n-no thank you! I-I uh, have p-papers t-to f-file!" she sputtered before turning and fleeing from the office leaving a stunned Hashirama along with a greatly amused Kumori.

"Now then, looks like I have you all to myself Hashirama," she said cheerfully in the wake of the following silence. The man flinched sitting up a little taller in his seat, inadvertently swallowing at her tone of voice and her choice of wording. He had a bad feeling about this as she smirked at him foxily.

Mito Uzumaki sighed as she exited the stairs, heading to see her fiancé in his office. She paused however when she came across his secretary's desk. The woman was bright red and she appeared distracted as she shoved a stack of papers into the wrong file. After a moment she froze, still unaware of Mito's presence, before she squealed in embarrassment, covering her face bashfully.

"Are you alright Yuri?" before the secretary could react there was a yell from down the hallway and some snickering and if possible the secretary turned even brighter red. Mito felt her eyes narrow with suspicion as she began to march quickly down the hall way. It sounded like Hashirama had some female company that he shouldn't be having.

"… would you stop that! What is wrong with you!"

"You never answer my question!" Mito walked faster as two voiced drifted down the hallway.

"Like I would answer your question! That has to do with secret information of the village!"

"Ugh, I forgot. This is supposed to be a ninja village or something, right? Hmm, well I guess I'm going to have to do this the old fashioned way then.

"W-w-what ar-re you d-d-doing?! Put that back on!"

"NO! I need that information so I can decide whether this world or place or where ever the hell I am, is real or not, Ok?! One moment I'm in my bosses office looking for a band aid, next I'm in the hot springs looking at a bunch of hot naked guys! That's not normal if you hadn't noticed! I need to know if I'm going crazy and this is my imagination or if this place is actually real, and I need to know how to get back and forth between my world and this one, even if this is some kind of freaky dream, got it! Now you're going to tell me a lot of facts about this village or the villages around it or so help me, I'll start groping you!" came a rather upset female voice, making Mito halt in her tracks and frown in surprise. The girl from the hot springs? She was back? No wonder Hashirama had asked her to make those seals.

"First off, I am the top ninja in this village, girl. My name is Hashirama Senju of the Senju clan, Fiancé to Mito Uzumaki, and I am the Hokage! I will not be threatened by such measly- AAAAAAAAAHH! G-get off me!" Mito nearly jumped a foot off the ground in shock, eyes widening in surprise.

"No! Tell me what I want to know!"

"No I- Ah! Don't touch that! AAAAAAAAHHHH!" Mito had heard enough and burst into the office to find a shocking sight to greet her. Her jaw promptly dropped. A moment later Madara was seen coming around the corner reading a scroll as he strolled into the office not noticing the frozen and shocked Mito or the two people that where currently lying across on the Hokage's desk.

"Hashirama, that girl from the hot springs is back." He said in a bored voice still a bit distracted with the scroll he was still reading, "She appeared last night in my room for some reason and passed out. I think she said her name was Kumori or something. Anyways, she should still be wandering around the village, just to give you a warn-" he looked up and froze his eyes widening comically as his jaw dropped. Hashirama groaned in horror as the young woman began to snicker.

Kumori had pounced the man earlier, knocking him flat onto the desk before pinning him in a heel hook hold. Since she had been wearing a yukata at the time, the front was starting to slide open making her long legs and some cleavage very visible as her legs had wrapped around the man's own so she could do the hold. Needless to say it looked like a very compromising situation. Upon seeing his ally and Fiancée staring at them in shock Hashirama started to struggle only for the young woman to tighten her grip making him hiss in pain before she grabbed his junk. He squeaked, his voice going abnormally high as she squeezed the family jewels in warning.

"Don't even think about it tree boy. Oh, why hello there Madara. It's good to see you again," said Kumori pleasantly as she sent him and the red headed Mito a nod of greeting. After a moment Madara began laughing. It started slowly at first before it grew into a booming almost hysterical sound. It was only a matter of time before the man was rolling around on the ground clutching his sides, his eyes starting to tear up.

"HAHAHA! Oh, you should see your face Hashirama! Ha, tree boy! Oh my god, I don't think I've ever laughed that hard before. I'm so glad I captured that with the sharingan, this will be a moment I treasure! Girl, you've got my eternal gratitude and support," laughed the dark handsome man from his spot on the floor. There was what sounded like a barely suppressed snicker from the door and Hashirama looked up to see that his fiancée had a hand firmly pressed to her mouth. The shocked and slightly betrayed look that flashed across his face however was what pushed Mito over the edge and soon she dissolved into a fit of giggles. As Madara and Mito laughed Kumori finally spoke up directing her words to the man that was currently caught in her hold.

"Well?" she said. Hashirama sighed in defeat and shot the two giggling traitors a glare before speaking.

"Madara," the man paused in his chuckling.

"Yes?"

"As your friend and as your Hokage, please get this… this THING off of me and my EEK person!" said the man as Kumori gave the 'jewels' another warning squeeze.

"Unless you want Hashirama to go childless for the rest of his life, you won't try anything," Kumori said in warning. At this Mito finally stopped giggling and Madara flinched slightly, his hand subconsciously lowering to protect his own family goods. After a moment of thought the Uchiha clan head snorted and shook his head.

"Very well Hashirama. I guess I'll have to do that," he said as he undid the ties on his shirt revealing his washboard abs and muscular torso as he began to stalk forward. Kumori began to turn red as blood began to drip from her nose.

"W-w-what are you-"

"I have a little theory," said Madara as he cut her off, instead opting to lean over her form. Kumori shuddered from the lust she could suddenly feel radiating off of the man like waves of body heat. Without wasting any time her took the hand that wasn't clutching Hashirama's family jewels and place it on his chest before let her hand start to trail downward a sexily smug grin starting to slide over his face. Madara broke her hotness meter once more and Kumori fell off the table and into Madara as her nosebleed propelled her away. She felt a falling sensation as she fell into darkness. A moment later she realized that she had fallen out of the hole and was now lying in her apartment though she had landed on something firm and warm. Kumori looked over her shoulder to find a shirtless shocked Madara underneath her, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Well Fuck," she muttered before once more going unconscious.

To be continued…

**AN: hehehe, so please review if you want to know what our daring heroine is currently doing to the mighty first Hokage that has the man in such a tizzy. Guesses in your reviews are welcome. Currently, for Kumori's next victim, the poll is as follows:**

**Madara Uchiha-4**

**Minato Namikaze-3**

**Hashirama Senju-2**

**Tobirama Senju-1**

**Sasuke Uchiha -2**

**Naruto Uzumaki-1**

**Itachi Uchiha-2**

**Kakashi-2**

**Killer B/ Kirabe-1**

**Hidan-3**

**Deidera-0**

**Nagato-0**

**Pain/Yahiko-0**

**Kisame-1**

**Sasori-0**

**Tobi/Obito-0**

**Kakuzu-0**

**Zetsu-0**

**Zabuza Momochi-1**

**So please go ahead and vote for your favorite characters! I'll be writing about them in Arcs ifyou will. Thanks!**

**P.S. if you could have five superpowers, what would you chose? Teehee ;)**


	3. Chapter 3 Founder's of Konoha Arc

**AN:**

**WARNING!**

_**PARTIAL**_** SMUT/LEMONS/LIME UP AHEAD. SOME GRAPHIC DETAILED; MATURE CONTENT; NOT MEANT FOR PERSONS UNDER THE AGE OF 18. READ AT YOUR OWN DANGER. **

**THE AUTHOR IS NOT LIABLE FOR MASSIVE NOSEBLEEDS, FAINTING, HEART ATTACKS, CARPLE TUNNEL OR ANY OTHER INJURY GAINED FROM READING THIS FANFICTION. READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION AND DANGER.**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other product, company or copyrighted character. I only own Kumori and the plot.**

Ch. 3

Kumori sat up groggily long black hair tumbling around her in a silky mess of bed head. She blinked blearily as she looked around to find that she was in her room at her apartment in her bed. She sighed as she lay back in her night cloths feeling a bit relieved and disappointed. So all that had been a dream? What a dream, she thought as she looked at the slight cracks that where on her ceiling. Maybe she had just been dreaming before when she had passed out in her bosses office? After a moment she sighed and slid out of bed only to pause. She frowned down at herself as she took note of the different sensation of the fabric of her sleep wear. After a moment she shook her head and moved into her bathroom to get a shower only to freeze at the sight that met her eyes.

Madara Uchiha was currently lounging in her tube as he enjoyed a long hot soak. Kumori stood there frozen for a moment before numbly turning and leaving moving almost robotically to the kitchen. From there she pour herself out a glass of Seagram's fine whisky and a Sprite before sitting on the couch, intent on getting a bit tipsy. She had a feeling that she was either hallucinating, going crazy, or the even scarier thought, that all this might actually be real. Either way though there was no easy answer to what she was going through so she really needed something to calm her nerves.

"Is it normal to drink this early in the day?" came a voice from the edge of the living room. Kumori looked up the find a shirtless Madara leaning against the wall with his arms crosses. Thin rivulets of water clung to his torso in an appetizing manner but Kumori was too put out to appreciate the view or ogle like normal. Instead she gave a long suffered sigh and took another deep gulp of her liquor.

"Nope. Not even close, but I'm sure normal doesn't apply to this situation anymore." She grumbled into her glass again. After a moment Madara moved to the sliding glass door that led to the porch or her apartment.

"This place… it is very odd. Everyone here speaks in an odd language. Their eyes are peculiarly shaped as well. Very round." he finally said. Kumori blinked in surprise before realizing numbly what he was talking about. That's right, he's been speaking in Japanese this entire time, she thought to herself. Her father had been from Japan and she had learned Japanese from him even though she lived in the United States and spoke mainly English. She hadn't thought anything of the language change since she was used to it when talking with friends and family. Madara must have found the more traditional American populace to be a bit of a puzzlement; that was of course if he was real and not a figment of her imagination.

"Well if you hadn't figured out, you're not even in your own world anymore. You're in mine, here in the land of America on the Planet of Earth. There is a country here though that very closely resembles your own called Japan or Nippon. There they actually speak your language and have the same customs and culture. Heck they even used to have ninja a few hundred years ago there." Said Kumori moodily as she took another gulp, sighing in contentment as the tell tale blossoming of warmth flared in her stomach the slight depth perception changing in her vision and her motor skills. Madara stiffened before sighing deeply.

"I was just hoping that you would say it was a simple case or teleportation or time space Ninjutsu. To think that you're saying that I'm in another world," He murmured. Kumori made a perplexed face at his words before sighing and knocking back the rest of her drink.

"Well come on and get dressed. I need to have my neighbors take a look at you," she said as she stood and marched resolvedly to her bedroom so she could get some clothing on.

"Why? What is the purpose?" asked Madara, his voice growing hard with wariness and command. Kumori paused to shoot him a deadpan expression.

"Because the concept of universal travel isn't normal. In fact, hallucinations are a more easily acceptable idea, so I need you to come with me so my neighbors can actually confirm if you are real or just a freaky hot figment of my imagination," she said as she pulled on a shirt and some pants. After a moment Madara nodded carefully before leaving to get his shirt. On their way out of the apartment, Kumori paused to shoot Madara an odd look.

"Wait, how did you know that people here don't speak you language or that their eyes look more round?" she asked with a frown. The man merely raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"After you passed out and I put you to bed, I decided to look around and see where we were." He said, leaving no room for argument. Kumori blinked before sighing and moving out the door, Madara following closely.

"Ah well. I guess that's only natural," she muttered as she locked the door and motioned for Madara to follow. He raised an eyebrow but didn't argue.

Knock knock. Kumori paused to wait for a response. A moment later there was the sound of foot steps and soon she was faced with her neighbor Jasmine.

"Yes? Can I help you Kumori?" asked the older woman. Kumori shot her a smile.

"Yes, I would like to introduce my boyfriend, Madara. He's going to be coming and going out of my apartment every now and then, just to let you know so you don't think he's a burglar or anything," Kumori said with a smile as she gestured to the man behind her. To her minor relief and growing dread, her neighbor nodded to the man behind her with a blush and a grin.

"Thanks for telling me. Well, it was good to meet you Madara." Said the older woman as Kumori waved bye and the door shut. After a moment she slowly turned around her face pale as she regarded the man that was calmly standing behind her, his face amused.

"Well?" he finally asked. Kumori gulped.

"Y-you're actually r-real," she squeaked out, face still shocked. After a moment she sighed before starting down the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Madara called as he calmly trailed after her.

"To get a drink. I should probably do my best to get wasted right now."

"Wasted?"

"Drunk as hell," Kumori clarified. After a moment Madara regarded his surrounding before speaking.

"I'll go with you. You can explain your world as we go," he said calmly. She nodded still feeling a bit distracted.

50 minutes Later

Kumori sigh for what felt like the hundredth time that day as she pulled the drunk singing Uchiha Clan Head along, feeling a bit cheated. Who would have thought that he was such a light weight when it came to drinking? He had only had about four shots of vodka to go in his cocktail drinks. She was supposed to be the one getting drunk dammit! Here she was stuck with this guy until she got him back to his world and she still had to read up on the Naruto universe.

"And she was so fair with her hair all about! Hic- that's why we screwed till the sun was out!" he sang before breaking into bellowing laughter. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Madara was probably taking advantage of the fact that he had gotten away from the responsibilities of his clan for once. Kumori got the impression that the man was usually uptight and was jumping at the chance to just have fun. Who was going to see him? His clan members? The Hokage Hashirama? Ha, he was definitely enjoying this a bit too much.

"Heeeey, Ku-chan? Heeeeeeyyyy," he said as the elevator took us up to the floor that Kumori lived on. She sighed.

"Yeah?"

"You're –hic! Really pretty, no I mean… beautiful," he said his pink cheeks flushing a bit more as he looked at her, a silly lopsided grin hanging off his lips. She blinked in surprise before chuckling and sending him a slight grin herself.

"Thanks. You aren't half bad looking yourself," she said. Madara chuckled before hiccupping. He was slowly sobering up, but still acting like a nuisance.

"You called me hot, and I've made you nosebleed twice," he snickered. Kumori blushed at the reference and huffed as she dragged the man back to the apartment.

"Yeah so?" she grumbled as she opened the door and led him in turning to lock the door. When she turned around again her heart leapt up into her throat as she found that he was so close, his nose wasn't an inch from her own. He let loose a devious little smirk.

"So, I think we should do something about this. After all it's not healthy for you to lose so much blood from your little… outbursts," he said with a chuckle as Kumori sputtered indignantly.

"Hey, don't go acting all high and mighty, acting like it's for my own good when it's just you wanting some 'tail.'" Kumori snapped. Madara chuckled before his expression became serious.

"Very well. I will be direct with you," he murmured before leaning in to close the distance between them his breathing becoming deeper but not speeding up. Kumori blinked in surprise when she realized that there was barely any alcohol on his breath. He nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck as he carefully pulled her to him, reveling in the soft warm sensation of her body's feminine curves molding to him.

"I happen to find myself unusually attracted to you Kumori-chan, and I find that I want to… touch you, to feel you; to have to writhing under me as you moan out my name while I make you come again and again. I want to take you until you are so sated in your lust that you can barely move," he murmured. A violent shiver ran through Kumori warmth blossoming in her lower stomach as her breathing sped up and Madara leaned back to get a look at her face. What he saw there managed to surprise him. Kumori's eyes where glazed over with desire, cheeks flushed and she looked like she was eating him alive with her eyes. That's all the warning he got. Kumori's lips crashed into his own in a searing kiss and Madara's breath sped up to match her own frantic pace as their hands began to wander and caress. A hiss broke the air as Kumori broke the kiss to start kissing the taller man's neck, quivers running through his frame as she found a particularly sensitive spot. She chuckled softly before sucking the spot, a groan breaking past Madara's lips as his grip on her waist tightened. She nibbled the skin tantalizingly causing another vocal response from the man. She paused to chuckle.

"Who would have thought that your weak spot would be your neck Mada-chan? Wouldn't have pegged you as the vocal type," she purred. Madara stiffened and shot her a dark look as she smirked at his annoyed expression. It was a thinly veiled challenge to his manliness and he wasn't one to back down from a challenge. Kumori let loose a squeak of surprise when Madara suddenly picked her up bridal style, swiftly taking them to her bedroom before he tossed her on the bed making her squeak in surprise again. She didn't even get the chance to wonder what he was doing when he was hovering over he, eyes burning with need and lust before his lips crashed into her own once more, his hands quickly making work of her shirt, his large calloused fingers ghosting across feverish heated skin as she gasped and shivered beneath him. She let her own hands undo the ties to his shirt, enjoying being touched as she touched him, the feel of his warm smooth flesh under her fingertips. His hard muscles quivered and jerked under her gentle teasing touches, small gasps and groans breaking past his lips, eliciting a smirk from Kumori. Madara growled before nudging his way in between Kumori's legs so that he could grinding his hips harshly against her still clothed woman hood. The young woman couldn't help the gasp and breathy moan that broke past her lips at the delicious friction. Madara smirked triumphantly at his lovers pleased face before he repeated the action, causing her downy black lashes to flutter shut as another wave of pleasure elicited an additional quiet moan. The lean muscular man chuckled gently before bending down to catch her strapless bra in his teeth and pull it off before flinging it to the other side of the room, dark eyes drinking in the delicious sight before him. Fine creamy breasts, both soft and round where presented before him and he couldn't help but stare intently at them as he took in the delectable sight of her panting form, only a pair of dainty white panties covering her womanhood. The man chuckled before going in for another searing kiss. He had a feeling that this was going to be amazing. Too bad Madara Uchiha had managed to bite off more than he could chew. Kumori had every intention of him fulfilling his promise to sate her lust until she couldn't move.

Hashirama sighed deeply as he contemplated the problem on his hands. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was on the brink of a civil war, the Uchiha clan, mainly Izuna going frantic when they had discovered the disappearance of their Clan head Madara. It didn't help that he had been last seen going to the Hokage's office never to return. There had been panic, the Uchiha under the impression that the Senju had done away with their strongest member in an attempt to cripple them like their clan elders had warned them. Mito, Hashirama, and the secretary Yuri had all testified that Madara had been teleported away by a mysterious woman wearing the Uchiha crest, but no one had listened, their suspicions growing too strong.

He was currently in another frantic meeting with all the clan heads, Izuna standing in steed of his brother. The Talks weren't going well, and Hashirama knew that if something didn't happen quickly to intervene with the situation, then the Uchiha clan was going to break away from the village or attack. It was looking like they would be more inclined to do the latter.

"This is your last chance Senju," hissed Izuna angrily from his seat, "Hand over Uchiha Madara or face the consequences. There are several clans here that fear that they will be the next to be subdued if we allow things to progress."

At that moment a black hole opened up in the center of the ceiling and two people fell into the room.

"Oh thank God," gasped one of the people as they staggered away from the other person, profound relief on their face. It was a man that they all knew well, but gone was Madara's usually arrogant confidence that seemed to hang around him. His cheeks looked slightly hollow highlighting the dark circles under his slightly crazed eyes. The moment he spotted Hashirama he dove behind him as if using him as a human shield. Hashirama stiffened in surprise and horror as the other person on the floor slowly stood. He shuddered as the dark silky hair all but slithered around her form as the young woman stood, her Uchiha crested yukata hanging loosely off her slender curvaceous form. Madara and Hashirama both gave a small "Eep!" of terror as she turned burning eyes on the both of them, the way her dark hair hung around her and the rumpled nature of her kimono making her look like a beautiful but deadly ghost or apparition.

"Madara, I thought you were going to satisfy me, dear. We aren't done just yet," she said softly as she began to creep forward gracefully all but gliding across the floor, making the hair on the back of everyone's necks stand up as anxiety and alarm ran through all the people gathered. This woman and the story that Hashirama and Mito had told, made it sound like this woman was in fact a minor demon of legend, a Hinoenma, which was a succubus that stole away men to drain their life force. The change in Madara was so great that no one doubted that this woman was in fact such a being of legend and waves of terror began to run through the room. Did this mean that all the creatures of legend where in fact real?! That there where demons?! The very possibility that the spirits of the world where actually very much real and able to interact was a warriors worst nightmare. How do you fight and defeat something that isn't even mortal or human?

"M-M-M-M-M-M-MITOOOOOOOOOOO!" both Hashirama and Madara screamed shrilly at the same time as they clung to each other in terror since the beautiful but frighteningly otherworldly woman crept forward. There was a flash of brilliant red hair and Mito slammed a seal into the woman creature's back making her give an "oomph!" of surprise and turn sharply to glare at who had struck her. Kumori didn't notice that the seal or her back was beginning to glow.

"What the f-AAAAAGGHHHH!" screamed Kumori as the seal did its job and she disappeared in a flash of bright light. The seal fluttered to the ground though the paper now had the kanji for woman in the middle, meaning that Kumori had been sealed in it. Mito sniffed and dusted off her hands before shooting a smug look at Izuna and the rest of the terrified clan heads. She was going to get an apology from them for doubting her word as the Uzumaki princess, and she was going to threaten to let that demon out if she had to. With that she smirked and picked up the seal. Time to restore some order to the village.

**AN: hey there folks! SO… another chapter. Sorry I didn't go all the way through with the lemon but I can be more graphic in detail later if you guys want, since this IS an M rated story… I don't know. You guys can let me know in your reviews. This was more of a teaser for lemons and a warning for those that can't handle that sort of thing. ;) well, thanks for reading and please review. I see that I've got a few more votes in for some characters. I'd like to shout out to my reviewers and thank you all for commenting. It's very helpful. ****Ok! so we will be dealing with another arc up next after the founders of Konoha Arc. :) **

**Question: Who will be our next main character Kumori meets from the Naruto-verse?**

**If you get it right you win one request for something to happen in the story.**

**Hehe, so if someone can guess who will be the next main character up next, then they will get one request regarding the story. SO start guessing my peeps! the first one to get it win the prize of one request in the story line! **

**Do you want a particular smut scene? For someone to end up in a surprising but hilarious situation? **

**Well, i'll do my best. The first one to get it right, wins the request. :)**

**-Taicho out**


End file.
